¡No somos niñeros!
by Ashrin
Summary: Los hijos son una bendición, pero que sucede cuando quieres un tiempo de caridad con tu esposa y alejarte de las bendiciones…


_**Disclaimer: **_**CCS le pertenece a CLAMP a excepción de los personajes creados que se leerán a continuación… **

_**Summary: **__Los hijos son una bendición, pero que sucede cuando quieres un tiempo de caridad con tu esposa y alejarte de las bendiciones…_

**___**

**¡No somos niñeros!**

___

Sí… estaba exhausto…

Últimamente no podía tener una _buena _noche con su adorable esposa Sakura Kinomoto, ahora Li.

Adoraba a esa mujer con todo su ser desde que la conoció, desde que vio esos hermosos ojos verde mar, una razón más para que ese color fuera su favorito, aunque él mismo no lo supiera.

Al principio quizás si se paso un poquito al ser un poco reacio, bueno… que era lo que esperaba exactamente si era su rival en la búsqueda de las Cartas Clow, pero siempre lo cautivaba con esa sonrisa e inocencia que la caracterizaban.

Al final, terminó perdido por ella. Tuvieron muchas pruebas que pasar, la ausencia de él por un tiempo, claro que después regreso y no fue muy tranquilo ese hospedaje pues tuvieron que luchar contra una carta que no estaba sellada e iniciaron nuevos problemas, pero lo pudieron arreglar y desde ahí su noviazgo comenzó. Pero él tenía que regresar a su ciudad natal para terminar su entrenamiento.

Y paso un tiempo, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años regreso a Tomoeda para estudiar en la Universidad de Waseda en Tokio, y así empezaron a estar juntos de nuevo. Después, a los veintidós, le pidió matrimonio.

Aunque… bueno, lo mejor era olvidar ese lapso desastroso.

Y ahora, a sus treinta y tres años vive felizmente casado con la mujer más hermosa que podía existir en Hong Kong, por lo de sus responsabilidades, y con dos adorables hijos: Tian Li de 10 años y Midori Li de ocho años.

Sí… era muy feliz, pero aun así él _quería_, mejor dicho, _necesitaba_ urgentemente _estar_ con _su_ esposa, _solos_, sin interrupciones, gritos, peleas, monstruos en el closet y debajo de la cama, que _Lolly –_el perro familiar_- _se perdía, en fin, una noche sin hijos.

Ya no le gustaba que solo se dieran besos en el cuarto de papelería (Sakura trabaja con él como gerente de recursos humanos, solo que ella trabaja medio tiempo para cuidar a los niños –nunca le gustaron las guarderías y las niñeras- y se llevaba el trabajo a casa) y en la lavandería de su casa, sí… ni en su propia casa podía estar con su esposa porque ella decía: _"Shaoran… los niños nos pueden ver y…"_, así que nunca la convencía de nada, en el trabajo menos porque luego que dirían los del personal o que estaba muy ocupada.

_Pretextos. _Pensaba él, pues también últimamente andaba un poco extraña, sería acaso que…

No, no podía dudar de su esposa, sí ella estaba casi todo el día en el trabajo o en la casa así que no era posible.

Sí. La falta de acción nocturna durante un mes afectaba demasiado. Y no era exagerado.

En ese mismo instante se encontraba en frente de su casa, con la mano en la perilla y pensando en la forma de que él y Sakura pudieran salir juntos.

El problema era… ¿Quién rayos cuidaría de sus hijos si a su adorada esposa no le gustan las niñeras? ¿Y quién rayos cuidaría a dos niños que empezaban a despertar poderes que podían ser mortales si no se controlaban adecuadamente?

Abrió la puerta y escucho muchos ruidos provenientes de la sala. Echo un vistazo y encontró a sus hijos jugando con la consola de videojuegos acompañados de sus guardianes.

- ¡Hola hijos! – dijo entusiasmado.

- ¡Sí… hola papá! – eso era lo que recibía, pues ambos niños estaban embobados en la gran pantalla.

Entonces cuando no vio nada fuera de lugar, se dirigió hacia la cocina de donde provenía un exquisito aroma. Y se le paso una idea por la cabeza, ya tenía quien podía cuidar de sus pequeños angelitos.

Entro a la cocina, se recargo en el marco de la entrada y observo a su esposa meneando algún contenido en una olla.

Se acerco y la abrazo para besarle el cuello, ocasionándole un estremecimiento a Sakura.

- Shaoran… qué bueno que ya llegaste – dijo volteándose para darle una sonrisa, los años le habían caído de maravilla, su cara se alargo dejando atrás los rastros de niñez con un aura más madura, su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta los hombros, su cuerpo se formo en el de toda una mujer, era hermosa…

- A mí también me agrada llegar a mi casa y más si mis hijos me saludan efusivamente – termino diciendo sarcásticamente abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

Sí. A Shaoran también le había sentado de maravilla los años transcurridos, era mucho más apuesto si eso se podía, su rostro tenia facciones más varoniles, su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado, su cabello seguía siendo el mismo jamás lo pudo resolver pero era su… toque sensual.

- Je… ya sabes lo que hacen los videojuegos – dijo Sakura pasando sus brazos por el cuello de _su_ esposo.

- Sí… lo sé – acorto la distancia entre ellos y la beso tiernamente -. Pero me gustaría más jugar contigo – susurro en los labios de Sakura, la cual se tenso un poco.

- Shaoran… ya sabes que…

- Sí… pero tengo una idea para que nuestros hijos no pierdan sus mentes inocentes – sonrió ladinamente haciendo sonrojar a Sakura.

- Y… ¿cuál es tu idea? – pregunta.

- Mmm… pues que tu y yo podríamos salir a cenar y después no sé, ir a algún lugar… _solos_ – contesto a su pregunta.

- Pero… hay un problema en tu idea… y es que a quien le dejamos los niños – dijo mordiéndose su mejilla internamente, pues… tal vez era mejor contarle _algo_ que estaba sucediendo.

- Pues… eso también está resuelto – sonrió con autosuficiencia dejándola extrañada.

* * *

- ¡No! ¡Así no se juega Kero! ¡Tienes que pelear con todos para poder tener las esferas y pedir tu deseo! – gritaba un pequeño de diez años, cabello castaño claro, ojos cobrizos grandes y expresivos, piel ligeramente bronceada por los tantos juegos de futbol, era el retrato de su padre.

- ¡Claro que sí sé! ¡Lo que pasa es que tú me distraes y no me dejas concentrarme! ¡No por nada soy el Rey de los Videojuegos! – dijo un Kero presumido mientras volaba por los aires con un control remoto, observando la gran pantalla de plasma con unas letras que decían: _Game Over. _

- Kerberos, no seas hablador. Siempre yo te gano – dijo una pequeña cachorra verde con pequeñas alas doradas puntiagudas en su lomo sentada en medio de esos dos.

- No seas mentirosa Temis, eso solo fue suerte de principiante – dijo altivamente al reclamo de la pequeña guardiana de Tian.

- Aja, eso vienes diciendo desde hace tres años – dijo Temis observando sus pequeñas garras.

- No es cierto… - se defiende.

- Acaso dudas de mi palabra, _pus con patas_ – observa a Kero con burla en su mirada.

- Mira… _revoltijo_ más vale que me respetes porque yo soy el Gran Kerberos Guardián de las Cartas Sakura.

- Sí… ¿acaso no te has visto? – sigue atacando la pequeña cachorra.

- Agh… ya me colmaste la paciencia, nada mas no te hago nada por ser niña – se cruza de brazos Kero.

- Pues yo no tengo ningún impedimento – dijo la cachorra convirtiéndose en una loba de gran altura, con los ojos azules, tenía una diadema dorada con una gema celeste en forma de balanza, sus garras mas afiladas, sus alas más grandes y mostrando sus colmillos.

- Con que así quieres jugar ¿eh? Pues juguemos – Kerberos se transforma en su verdadera forma, un tigre dorado, con sus alas blancas extendidas de una forma gloriosa, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, sus ojos dorados mostraban desafío, y ambos guardianes empezaron a pelear.

- ¡Vamos Temis! ¡Tú puedes! – gritaba efusivo el pequeño Tian.

- ¡No… no se peleen! ¡Mami y papi se enojaran! – gritaba aterrorizada la pequeña Midori, ella era una hermosa niña de cabello color ceniza, ojos verdes con destellos cafés y de tez blanca.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Gánale Temi! – seguía gritando el pequeño Li.

- Hermano has que paren – dijo Midori jalando del brazo de su hermano.

- Hay Mi, no ves que esto es grandioso ¿Cuándo has visto a dos niñeras peleándose? – dijo el pequeño sonriendo abiertamente.

Sí.

Shaoran había pensado que era bueno que Kerberos, Temis y Eros –el guardián de Midori- cuidaran de los pequeños, pues ellos podrían controlar cualquier situación si se saliera de las manos, y los tres dijeron que no había problema eso era lo que siempre hacían.

Y así fue como Shaoran cumplió su idea.

Pero nunca pensó que los del problema serían los guardianes.

Ahora ambos hermanos observaban como los guardianes peleaban. Kero estaba sobre Temis, le mostraba los colmillos, pero luego la escena se volvía lo contrario, y de repente, Kero empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego y Temis aventaba unas dagas de hielo de sus ojos.

- ¡Oigan ya basta! – gritaba un pequeño ratón morado con diminutas alas transparentes semejantes a las de un hada.

Pero ningún guardián le hizo caso.

- ¡Háganme caso! – seguía diciendo el ratoncito pero ninguno paraba.

Entonces, una luz rodeo al ratón para que después se alejara tenuemente dejando a un hombre muy apuesto, de cabellos morados cortos con un peinado _punk_, ojos plateados, de tez blanca, vestía un pantalón blanco con signos morados a los lados, su pecho bien formado estaba cubierto por un chaleco morado con orillas blancas sin cerrar, unas alas transparentes adornaban su espalda para después desaparecer.

Después, se interpuso entre Kero y Temis para separarlos.

- Les dije que se separaran, no ven como esta Midori – pero los guardianes hicieron caso omiso, de nuevo.

- ¡Quítate Er! ¡Déjame acabar con esta mocosa! – gritaba Kero tratando de zafarse del amarre.

- ¡Ja, ni siquiera puedes derribar a Eros! – dijo la loba sacándole la lengua.

- ¡Agh…! – gruño Kero soltándose de Eros para atacar a Temis.

- ¡Kerberos! ¡Temis! – gritaba Eros, que en su mano hizo aparecer una rosa azul, se las lanzo a ambos pero estos la esquivaron, y otra vez se las lanzo pero se movieron , y de nuevo lo hizo pero esta le cayó a Tian.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y mamá y papá? ¿Qué hago aquí? – preguntaba desubicado pues esa rosa hacia que las personas olvidaran lo que estaban haciendo una hora antes.

- ¡Rayos! – se quejo Eros.

- ¡Erito has que paren, por favor! – dijo la pequeña desesperada.

- Eso intento Mi.

Eros no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, Tian tenía pérdida de memoria, Kero estaba peleando con Temis, y Midori… ella se estaba empezando a desestabilizar y eso no estaba bien, nada bien.

- ¡Ya bastaaa! – grito de repente Midori, haciendo que todo se iluminara con una luz purpura…

* * *

- Shaoran ¿y si regresamos a ver si los niños están bien? – era más una afirmación que una pregunta, eso venía diciendo hace una hora.

- Sakura… tranquilízate ¿Qué es lo malo que puede suceder?

- Bueno…

- Mira… toma – dijo entregándole una hermosa y gran _Antorium_ roja que le había dado Eros antes de salir, nunca había visto que la usara pero… no sería nada malo.

- Es hermosa – dijo oliendo el peculiar aroma que emitía, era una mezcla de olores exóticos pero deliciosos.

- Sí… qué bueno que te gusto – sonríe feliz de que tan siquiera se haya tranquilizado.

Ambos estaban en un restaurante muy lujoso de estilo colonial, estaban sentados en una mesa que estaba en un balcón que daba vista a un hermoso jardín alumbrado por velas, desde el techo caían varias telas transparentes, dándoles un poco de intimidad.

De repente, Sakura empezó a sentir algo extraño.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunta Shaoran al ver como las mejillas de su amada se sonrosaban tenuemente.

- Nada, solo que el olor de la flor es… exquisito y tú eres maravilloso – dijo con una sonrisa.

- En serio, yo no la olí ciertamente – bebió un poco de vino que le habían servido anteriormente.

- ¿Quieres entonces? – pregunto Sakura poniendo su cabello a su lado derecho, pues lo traía suelto, haciendo que Shaoran tragara pesado porque daba una espectacular vista a su cuello y a… el escote del hermoso vestido rojo que traía su esposa, así que solo asintió atontado.

Ella se acerco un poco a la mesa recargando su brazo derecho para después alargar su brazo izquierdo y poner la antorium en la nariz de Shaoran, el cual aspiro el peculiar aroma de la flor.

- Mmm… huele exquisito, pero conozco a _alguien_ que huele mejor – abrió los ojos con un brillo peculiar, como si algo que de por sí ya estaba encendido estaba punto de explotar.

- A sí… ¿a quién se podría saber? – pregunto un poco celosa su amada esposa.

- Pues… mi fabulosa esposa que tengo aquí presente – sonrío ladinamente para acercarse a ella (con solo la mesa de por medio) y besarla apasionadamente, disfrutando del sabor de esos labios que lo enloquecían, que tenia para él solo, y que no sería lo único que probaría esa noche.

Lo que no sabían con respecto a esa Antorium roja… era que el guardián Eros planeo darles una buena noche…

* * *

Todos estaban en silencio recogiendo el desastre que habían ocasionado y también rastros del repentino estallido de poder de la pequeña Midori Li, la cual estaba en una esquina con la cabeza gacha, jugando con sus deditos nerviosamente.

- Yop… lo siento mucho… en serio – murmuraba la pequeña sin poder ver a su hermano, a Kerberos, Temis y Eros, los cuales aun no regresaban a su forma natural.

- Ya te dijimos que no importa Mi, _ellos _tuvieron la culpa por excederse y no pensar en las consecuencias – dijo Eros observando a Kero y Temis.

- Pero…

- Ya mejor no digas nada Midori, mejor ayúdanos – dijo en un suspiro su hermano.

La paredes que antes eran blancas ahora estaban cubiertas por una extraña sustancia pegajosa purpura y también por dagas de hielo, los sillones de piel chocolate estaban rostizados, la mesita de centro del mismo color de los sillones estaba partida a la mitad, los libros estaban tirados en el piso. Lo único intacto era la televisión y la consola de videojuegos (n/a: qué casualidad xD).

- ¿Quién diría que mi hermanilla gorrosa pudiera hacer esto? – dijo Tian observando las paredes.

- Pues… Mi desde más pequeña empezó a desarrollar sus poderes – opino Kero en su forma original, es decir, la de un gran tigre, esa vez le recordaba a cuando no pudo volver a su forma original cuando la pequeña Sakura aun era pequeña.

- Sí, es cierto, Mi… pudo hacer su guardián así de la nada – apoyo Temis a Kero por primera vez.

- Mmm – dijo el pequeño Tian, siguiendo con la limpieza.

Y era cierto, la pequeña Midori fue la que hizo primero a su guardián, y de eso ya habían pasado seis años.

Todo paso cuando la pequeña de la familia Li, a sus dos años de edad, veía la película de la Cenicienta I después de ver la de Hércules, estaba encantada, y al ver a la hada madrina convertir a la calabaza en una hermosa carreta, a los ratones en personas o caballos, al perro en persona y muchas cosas más, la imaginación de Midori quería a un ratón morado, pues ese es su color favorito.

De repente una luz emano de ella, Sakura, Shaoran y Tian –que estaba en seguida de ella- se asustaron y sorprendieron al ver lo que ocurría, un ratón morado apareció de la nada arriba de Midori, y la pequeña lo llamo Eros…

Pero el ratoncito se convirtió en un hombre y los padres de la pequeña se sorprendieron pues… casi siempre se convertían en algo más grande pero que tenia apariencia animal.

Después de eso, ambos estuvieron muy orgullosos de su hija que tenia poderes asombrosos, pero Tian se sintió excluido pues él todavía no tenía a su propio guardián.

Un año después, Tian se sentía muy triste pues el también quería a su propio guardián. Él estaba jugando con su hermana en vacaciones de verano, Kero y Eros estaban comiendo un pastel de chocolate que había preparado Sakura, y ambos estaban en un bosque. Midori estaba en un árbol, él estaba preocupado de que no se callera, la pequeña había subido porque quería atrapar a una mariposa, pero lo había hecho cuando Tian no la observaba. En eso, la pequeña estaba a punto de caer que Tian grito y una luz verdosa lo rodeo y una loba agarro a Midori.

Así fue como apareció Temis.

Pero lo que no sabían los pequeños Li, era que ellos necesitaban estar juntos para crear algo realmente grande, ambos se complementaban mutuamente como hermanos que son, se querían y el amor de hermanos los unía.

Quizás Tian piense que Midori es más poderosa que él, pero ambos tienen el mismo nivel poderoso, solo que Midori se deja llevar por las emociones fácilmente como su madre.

- Em… Kero… ya tengo hambre – dijo Midori apenada mientras su pancita rujia.

- Oh… - fue lo único que respondió, checo el reloj y vio que eran las diez y media, Sakura y el Mocoso Mayor, se habían ido a las nueve porque Sakura se tenía que arreglar y terminar la cena, el problema era que a Kero se le olvido servirles por andar en los videojuegos.

- ¿Acaso Sakura no preparo de cenar? – pregunto Temis quitando las dagas de la pared.

- Si… - contesto Kero.

- Entonces vamos a recalentarla – dijo entusiasmado Tian.

- Pero… ¿y la sala? – pregunto Mi temerosa de que sus padres los regañaran, aunque nunca lo hacían, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

- Bueno… creo que sería mejor utilizar esto – Eros apareció una rosa blanca y brillante.

- ¿La rosa de la pureza? ¿En qué nos ayudara? – pregunto Midori.

- Pues… quiero saber si puede limpiar todo este desastre aunque ese no sea su verdadero poder – explico Eros dejando a todos interrogantes.

- Pues hazlo – dijo Temis.

- Bueno… - entonces destruyo la flor en miles de fragmentos y los esparció por toda la sala, de repente todo se empezó a volver a limpiar, pero aun seguían las cosas rotas -. Mmm… ¿Cómo le hare para eso? – se pregunto a sí mismo.

- Podemos usar el reloj de arena de Temi para que retroceda los sucesos – opino Tian.

- Sí, es una excelente idea Ti – dijo su hermana alegremente.

Entonces, Temi hizo lo que le pidieron, cerró sus ojos y de su diadema salió un reloj de arena que se lo dio a Tian, él lo agarro con ambas manos, se posiciono a un costado de Temi y dijo:

- Sesiod led opmiet, emnedúya a rarepucer ol odazortsed ¡¡Oserger!!

Todo empezó a rodearse de una luz arenosa, y las cosas empezaron a reconstruirse, dejando todo como estaba antes.

- Wow… si se pudo – dijo alegre Tian al ver todo en orden.

- Ahora si podemos ir a cenar – dijo Kero tocándose su barriguita, nadie imaginaria que hace unos minutos esa sala era un caos total.

Todos se dirigieron a la elegante pero sencilla cocina.

Los niños se sentaron mientras que Eros recalentaba la cena que preparo Sakura: fideos con verduras (brócoli, coliflor, zanahoria, chicharos, entre otros) e hígado encebollado.

- Em… Er ¿Qué hizo mami de comer? – preguntaron los niños cautelosamente.

- Hizo fideos… - los niños sonrieron -… con verduras e hígado encebollado – pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron para dejar una expresión horrorizada -. Yo pienso que es demasiado para la cena pero su abuela dice que están desnutridos y que no los alimentan bien – se encogió de hombros mientras meneaba un poco los fideos.

- Em… Eros… ¿Por qué mejor no pasamos al postre o _Fruit_ _Loops_ con leche? – opino Tian sonrientemente.

- Pero… su mamá les hizo esta deliciosa comida, que por cierto no he probado, y el postre es para después de la cena – dijo Eros, pero los niños Li y los guardianes presentían que esa comida no era sabrosa.

- Es que mami no sabe que esa comida sabe asquerosa – hace un gesto de desprecio a la comida.

- Pero si es nutritiva.

- Pero… sabe horrible – dijo Mi.

- Ni siquiera la han probado, así que no juzguen – dijo sirviendo la cena.

- _Iak_… yo no voy a comer eso – dijo Kero cruzando sus patas delanteras.

- Ahí hay croquetas si quieres – comento Eros enseñándole una bolsa amarilla con letras azules y un hermoso cachorro.

- No… eso es para Temis – se burlo Kero mirando a la susodicha que comía muy bien lo que le había servido Eros, mientras era observada por Midori y Tian con asco y sorpresa.

- Eh… no seas mentiroso, la otra vez te vi mordiendo el hueso de _Lolly_ – acuso entrecerrando la mirada, pues lo había visto morder el hueso de la mascota familiar, un hermoso perro Golden.

- Oye Temi ¿acaso te gusta eso? – pregunta Midori apuntando los fideos y el hígado.

- Sí… esta bueno – dice comiendo más de la asquerosa comida.

- No entiendo porque se quejan tanto si… - pero Eros paro lo que iba a decir, porque al probar el hígado se puso verde y se dirigió al basurero para escupir - ¡Esto es asqueroso!

- ¡Te lo dijimos! – dijeron Kero, Midori y Tian al unísono.

- Ash… no saben de comida ustedes cuatro.

- Creo que si vamos a comer _Frutti_ _Luupies_ – Kero saco de la alacena una caja roja con un tucán comiéndose un cereal de círculos de colores.

- ¡SIIII! – gritaron alegremente.

- Vámonos a la sala a ver una película – dijo Tian sirviéndose un montón de Fruit Loops.

- La de _Bob_ _Esponja_ – dijo Kero -, me gusta mucho cuando cantan… Yo soy un cacahuate sí, todos somos cacahuates siii… tu eres un cacahuate… - canto mientras todos lo observaban como si tuviera cuatro mil cabezas, no todos los días se ve a un tigre bailando y cantando una canción de Bob Esponja.

- Em… porque mejor no vemos la de… _Toy_ _Story_… y la canción es mejor que la de _Bobo_ _Estropajo_ – dijo Temis empezando a cantar -: Yo soy tu amigo fiel… yo soy tu amigo fiel… si me necesitas aquí estaré porque yo soy tu amigo fiel… oooohhh… yo soy tu amigo fiel…

- No es cierto, además ni siquiera te la sabes y solo salen _El Astilla Plastificada_ y _la Dona Espacial_ – dijo Kero sacándole la lengua.

- Mejor la de… _Ratatouille_… esa no tiene canción o no que yo recuerde – dijo Eros comiendo de su cereal.

- Pero si solo habla de comida y ratones mal olientes – comento Kero.

- ¿Como que ratones mal olientes? Acaso estas insinuando algo – se quejo.

- Yo… nada – dijo santamente.

- Ninguna de esas… veamos la de _Crepúsculo_, ahí en donde sale Edward y Bella, aunque a Jacob no lo pusieron tan guapo pero sigue siendo el número uno, pero en _Luna_ _Nueva_ sí – dijo la pequeña Midori que había visto esa película con sus primas (las sobrinas de Shaoran) cuando fueron al cine, pues iban a ver la de _Valiant _solo que terminaron viendo la que la mayoría quisieron, es decir, sus primas, contagiándola con Crepúsculo_._

- No… ya me tienes hasta el… crepúsculo con esa película Midori, ya eres una crepusculomaniaca… - dijo Tian espantado -. Lo mejor sería ver la de… _Transformers._

- Esa es muy aburrida, puros carros automatizados, solo la quieres ver por la chica que sale – comento Mi sacándole la lengua.

Y así anduvieron peleando por cual película verían y al final se quedaron viendo los videos que les había mandado la Tía Tomoyo de sus papás…

- Yo siempre me veo apuesto en las películas – presumía Kero poniéndose en pose.

- Cállate Kero, eso ni tú te la crees – dijo Temis lamiendo su quinto plato de hígado encebollado y fideos con verduras.

- Hum… no escuchare comentarios de cachorras mal olientes que les gusta la comida asquerosa.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto la loba dejando su plato para fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Oh… No… - susurro Eros con una mueca de disgusto y cansancio.

- Chicos… por favor, no ven que Mi está dormida – susurro Tian.

- Lo sentimos – dijeron ambos guardianes.

- No importa, solo ya tranquilícense que se supone que deben cuidarnos, y parece todo lo contrario – dijo el niño recogiéndole los cabellos a su hermanita -. Eros ayúdame a dejarla a su habitación – el guardián obedeció.

Cuando Eros desapareció por las escaleras, Tin volteo a ver a los guardianes que quedaban con su ceño fruncido.

- Les debería de avergonzar siempre andar peleando, se supone que son familia, somos familia, y la familia se apoya – cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho -: así que ya dejen de comportarse como bebes y actúen como gente madura.

- Claro, Tian – dijeron ambos guardianes avergonzados.

Al desaparecer Tian por las escaleras, ambos guardianes se miraron pero se dieron la espalda al instante con un 'hum' de por medio.

Kero solo suspiro y al levantar su vista a la pared observo un cuadro en donde se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran el día de su boda y debajo en una mesita caoba, había una foto de Sakura con Tian de tan solo dos años.

Al observar ambos retratos se observaba el cambio en el aura de Sakura… su pequeña cazadora de cartas. En una –la de la boda- estaba radiante y feliz con un vestido blanco con pedrería de diamantes, un velo transparente de encaje en forma de flores, en su mano sostenía un ramo con _Ciclámenes _blancos. Shaoran con un traje beige con un ciclamen, rodeando la cintura de Sakura con delicadeza. Ambos se veían felices. Y en la otra foto Sakura se observaba sonriente, pero mostraba una pequeña tristeza en sus ojos, vestía un traje sastre de color rosa pálido; pues en el tiempo en que se tomo esa foto sucedió un terrible accidente.

Todo un deje de cambios al pasar los años, dejando recuerdos y lazos que esperamos jamás sea roto. Kerberos estuvo en todo momento acompañando a Sakura, la niña que con su inocencia y torpeza dejo escapar un montón de cartas que causaban cualquier desastre. Pero, sin darse cuenta, ya no era recuperar cartas sino… salvar y proteger a las personas que más querías.

De pronto, con un gran y sonoro suspiro, empezó a decir:

- Temis, creo que debemos hacer las paces. Tian tiene razón en que somos familia y tenemos que convivir como una, debemos olvidar los malentendidos, llevarnos mejor – dijo el león mientras se encorvaba un poco -: Además… creo que me siento un poco abandonado y me dejo llevar por las circunstancias, Sakurita ahora tiene una familia y no solo me tiene que cuidar a mí, aunque yo debería de protegerla a ella… Una vez perdí a alguien muy especial para mí, alguien que me cuidaba y mimaba, alguien que compartía momentos maravillosos conmigo. Pero por eso tengo a Sakurita, y me alegra haberla conocido. Y también me alegra que tu y Eros… - pero su sermón se vio interrumpido por unos sonoros ronquidos, provenientes de la cachorra que estaba hecha un ovillo detrás de él.

Kero solo pudo mirarla mal… él abriendo su corazón y ella… se queda dormida. Pero su enojo fue sustituido por una sonrisa, agarro con su hocico una manta y la cubrió con esta. Después subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de Midori, en donde Eros se encontraba acurrucado con Mi y Tian les leía un cuento -pues era un ritual-.

Después apago cualquier luz encendida, recogió los juguetes regados en el piso y al final, se acostó a un lado de Temis, acurrucándose y recibiendo golpes.

* * *

El ruido del motor fue disminuyendo, y el conductor dio una vuelta a las llaves para que descansara el automóvil.

Dos suspiros se escucharon en ese silencioso espacio, hasta que ella dijo:

- Siento que esta noche no saliera como la tenías planeada – sonrió tristemente mientras desviaba su mirada.

- No importa, en serio – dijo no muy convencido, puesto que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para conseguir quien cuidara a sus hijos, bueno, a lo mejor no mucho pero estuvo a punto de celebrar la victoria.

- Pero es que…

- Ya dije que no importa. Ahora… dime que es lo que querías decir – pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a la de ella.

- Oh, eso – ese fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios mientras se ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? – frunció ligeramente el ceño moviendo su cuerpo para quedar más cerca a ella y ver lo que su mirada decía, aunque su mirada se dirigió a _otro_ lugar.

- Eh… bueno… la noticia es que… - pero antes de que pudiera continuar, sus labios se vieron aprisionados con otros más gruesos y suaves. Que después se volvieron más exigentes, extasiándola y mareándola de una forma que la transportaba a otro lugar que no fuera el estacionamiento de su casa dentro del cómodo _Jaguar_ negro de su marido.

Unos cuantos rayos amarillos y anaranjados asaltaban la oscuridad que se había apoderado de la ciudad. Hacía un agradable viento, ligero y agradable. Las ligeras gotas de rocío caían de las hojas y flores de cada jardín.

Mientras que dos personas apenas pisaban suelo firme después de una fructífera noche, en su mirada se observaba un secreto que atesorarían de esa noche.

Con pasos firmes se fueron acercando a su hogar, su adorado y tranquilo hogar.

- Sakura, no me has dicho la noticia – dijo con aire misterioso mientras sostenía las llaves y escuchaba el ladrido de un perro a lo lejos.

- Oh… la noticia – repitió la misma frase de ayer en la noche antes de… ser _asaltada_ por su esposo.

- Sí.

- Bueno, pues… se trata de que estoyembarazadaotravez – termino diciendo la frase tan velozmente que no se le entendió.

- Me lo podrías repetir, porque creo que entendí una cosa que…

- Estoy embarazada - dijo despacio y congruentemente.

- Oh… entonces si escuche bien – susurro mientras dejaba caer las llaves al piso -. ¿Cuánto…

- Un mes y medio.

- ¡Oh!... ¿Y es mío?

- No, es del lechero. ¡Pues claro que sí, tonto! – dijo exaltada proporcionándole un golpe en el hombro.

- Perdón, solo era por información – se defendió sobando la parte afectada.

- Información, já – dijo sarcástica -. Si te quieres deshacer de mi solo tienes que decirlo, ya que no habría ningún problema, además, no puedo creer que juegues con algo así, eres un tonto, estúpido…

- Ya calmada, solo era una broma. Obviamente sé que es mío y que jamás me engañarías – sus labios se alargaron formando una sonrisa y acercando a su esposa hacia él, agarrándola de la cintura.

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Everytime you are near?_

- ¿Cómo sé que es verdad lo que me dices? – pregunto jugando con la orilla del cuello de la camisa de él.

- Sólo porque es verdad – susurro acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Entonces te creo – dijo en un suspiro.

Todo era perfecto en su vida, y la vida era maravillosa.

Shaoran le beso la mano derecha, el hombro, el cuello –ocasionándole una peque risita- para después separársele unos centímetros y observar su rostro; él como su cabello castaño lo rodeaba, sus grandes ojos verde mar, sus labios finos y delicados, su pequeña nariz, sus sonrojadas mejillas. Todo en ella lo enamoraba cada día más.

Y a ella le encantaba como la miraba, con un amor pleno y maravilloso, sin sacrificio ni obligación.

Ellos se amaban, y no habría nada que pudiera romper ese lazo que hilado al pasar el tiempo.

- Y si regresamos al auto – sonrió con picardía a lo que ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

_Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you..._

Sus rostros se fueron juntando, los rayos del sol se traspasaban por el espacio que había entre ellos. Sería mentira o a lo lejos escuchaban una melodiosa canción que los embriagaba y era perfecta para el momento.

Cerraron sus ojos y de repente… un sonoro grito se escucho junto con la caída de algo… o mejor dicho de _alguien._

- ¡Shaoran! ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Sakura agachándose junto a él, que estaba tirado en el pasto con Lolly lamiéndole el rostro.

- Sí, estoy bien, solo quítame a Lolly de encima – a lo que Sakura río con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- Oh… ¿Sakurita estás bien? – pregunto ignorando por completo a Shaoran.

- Si Kero, estamos bien. Gracias por cuidar a los niños, eres el mejor – se acerco hacia su guardián y le beso en la mejilla con una tierna sonrisa.

Sí… la vida era perfecta. Aún con ciertas excepciones.

* * *

**Hello everybody!! **(si mucho inglés ¬¬')

Pues otra vez aqui YO, crzita, reportandose por acá, haha un año nuevo, nuevos aires, nueva casa ¬¬' (ok, demasiada información). Espero que les haya agradado esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace tiempito, no pregunten como fue... porque no recuerdo n.n'. Ya sé que no es la gran cosa pero, es como el preludio de una historia que tengo planeada para cuando termine mis pendientes xP.

Espero que se encuentren de maravilla, ah... no se que decir en realidad porque mi mente anda en blanco ultimamente, ah si, que se supone debo continuar ciertas historias abandonadas (2 mejor dicho o 3 O.o haha) pero...la hoja se queda en blanco y no hay tiempo u.u. Ultimamente me ha dado un tic con las flores, buenono tic sino manía o lo que sea por lo cual aqui hay flores (haha no muchas pero si) ustedes saben que yo y mis "manias" son locas (como lo de las palabras al reves y las letras revueltas).

Ah... mi parte favorita es la de la cocina xD, odio el higado!! es lo unico que yo no como, te puedo comer lo demás, pero higado iak! La canción se llama _Close to you_ de The Cranberries, estoy segura de que la habrán escuchado en alguna pelicula o serie xP (Los simpsons O.o haha), la escribí porque estaba de fondo y quedaba perfecta. Y pues... lo que paso en el auto, como dice el dicho _"Lo que paso en el auto... se queda en el auto..." _ok no dice eso, pero algo así.

Sin mas me voy, porque tengo que alistarme para la tor... perdon escuela. Y no se preocupen, que nos leeremos luego (si, otra vez a aguantarme! muojojo).

Hasta pronto~


End file.
